You are untoucable
by chocolove-n-music
Summary: The glances and smiles held secret meanings to Zuko and Katara.   Based on the song 'Untoucable'. One-shot.


**Okay, this is my first song-fic. The song's called, Untoucable by Taylor Swift or Luna Halo (I just found out Luna Halo is the real singer). Taylor Swift's is a sweeter version, Luna Halo is a more edgy version. The song works for both POVs. **

**I'm not sure whether I managed to get the plot right and suitable with the song, it just came up to me while I was humming this song in a shopping mall. **

**Place is up to you, dear readers, to decide and time line does not matter as long as it's before the war and after Katara is nice to Zuko. **

**On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_Untouchable like a distant diamond sky  
I'm reaching out and I just can't tell you why  
I'm caught up in you, I'm caught up in you_

Katara looked at him move swiftly with the fire he bended. The redness of the fierce fire highlighted his pale skin and the heat made the sweats drop down his sculpted chest. It was early morning and he was alone. The sun was halfway up the horizon. Katara admits, she never woke up as early as this before, but something just made her. Now, she looks at him, her hand drew out, her fingers tracing his figure.

She sees him and hid behind a tree. She watches him, secretly mesmerized by the dancing fire. The fire then explodes. Katara sees the sun rising slowly and the fire grows bigger along with the rising of the sun. The fire formed and Zuko looks focused. His eyes closed and face calmed. His hands made different gestures. She gasps as the fire formed into a dragon. A satisfied smile crosses Zuko's lips as he watches his creation dance in the air.

_Untouchable, burning brighter than the sun_

He seemed content in his own element. He shined through his element. He is good and he knows it. Katara admired his confidence. She could reach out for him but not in forever will she ever get to feel him in her grasps. She would help him when he feels like breaking into pieces, to her, he was the world. Without him, the world would feel very different, empty.

_And when you're close, I feel like coming undone_

Katara walks back to the camp, walking so slowly, maybe to enjoy the breeze, or maybe waiting for him to walk with her.

"Hey" a soft voice called.

Katara turned around to see Zuko running towards her. She felt her heart skip faster with every step he took. When he was beside her, Katara felt as if her heart would explode.

"What are you doing up so early?"

"Well, I thought I might enjoy the morning breeze, plus I suddenly woke up, since it was nearly morning, I might as well, wake up, right?"

"Of course, did you happen to see anything?" Zuko asked nervously.

"Was I supposed to?" Katara pretended to be confused.

"No… uh, no, yup, let's go back"

"Um, ok"

The day went on and glances were exchanged. Katara would help with Aang's water-bending then Zuko would come in next to help with fire-bending. When they had to cook together, they had their own quiet conversation followed by quiet laughter and silence messages.

The rest just looked at them, thinking the two had gottan along pretty well. Though, Sokka kept an eye on Zuko and his baby sister for any sort of relationship none proved they were in one. Sokka sighed in relief on that particular thought. Aang felt jealous whenever he saw Katara and Zuko together, whether when they were having a casual chat, sitting a little too close together or practicing bending together. He's try to intervene in some conversation and he'd be welcomed, but the two would look slightly wary. Toph, being blind and only relying on her other senses sensed some vibration changes whenever the two were near. Their heart speed would increase and Toph would grin and tease them, earning protests and denial.

_In the middle of the night when I'm in this dream  
It's like a million little stars spelling out your name  
You gotta come on, come on, say that we'll be together  
Come on, come on, little taste of heaven_

Katara dreams of them, alone with the sky stuck in between the setting of the sun and the rising of the moon. They held hands. Zuko's golden eyes met Katara's blue ones. As he leaned forward, the dream disappeared with a white light. Katara wakes up, looked around then stopped at Zuko, who was sleeping soundly on his side with his arm as a pillow. Katara follows suit and looked at him. She smiled at his peaceful face. She closed her eyes, hoping the dreams take over her.  
_  
It's half full and I won't wait here all day  
I know you're saying that you'd be here anyway  
But you're untouchable, burning brighter than the sun  
Now that you're close, I feel like coming undone_

In the middle of the night waking from this dream  
I wanna feel you by my side, standing next to me  
You gotta come on, come on, say that we'll be together  
Come on, come on, little taste of heaven

Waking up at night became a routine to Katara since the dream. Tonight, she woke up to see golden eyes staring at her in the same position as the first night. Zuko got up quietly signaling Katara to follow. They walked silently through the forest. Zuko led her to the river. He went to the waterfall and turned to Katara. He held out his hand and Katara took it willingly and noticed a small smile light his face.

As he pulled on her hand, she looked around her surrounding, "Zuko, why are we…?" she was silenced by a finger on her lips.

Zuko stood close to her. He still held her hand. Their foreheads touched. Katara's breath drew in and her eyes closed. She felt his free hand around her neck. She feels his lips brush against hers, kissing her slowly and passionately. She returned the kiss eagerly. Zuko smiles against the kiss, knowing she is now his. It felt like heaven on earth, the happiness they felt was so perfect. 

_Your untouchable, burning brighter than the sun  
Now that you're close, I feel like coming undone_

And in the middle of the night when I'm in this dream  
It's like a million little stars spelling out your name  
You gotta come on, come on, come on, come on  
Come on, come on, oh, oh, oh

And they walk back hand in hand to camp, underneath the stars. More small kisses were shared and their silent conversation continues. When morning came, they act like last night never happened in front of everyone else. Though, the glances and smiles held secret meanings to Zuko and Katara. 

**I have to say, this may be the best story I've wrote for fanfic. I think it was a nice love story. **

**A dedication for my boyfriend I guess, I miss him so much. **

**-Holly**


End file.
